independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mahmoud Ahmadinejihad
Mahmoud Ahmedinjihad (born October 28, 1956) is the leader of Iran. Who we need to attack because he doesnt like Isreal and is therefore going to destroy them and is dangerous and we need a preemptive strike because leaders cant be trusted who say bad things or else do I need to remind you of Hitler. So lets bomb bomb bomb, bomb bomb Iran. Early life He was born in a small village. He went to school and got his degree but then decided he wanted to be king so went into politics. In 2005 he became president. President As president he vowed to start a program to get nukes. This means we need to nuke him. Dont wanna get nuked? Dont have nukes its pretty simple. Although he seems like he has started to turn over a new leaf recently as far as not pursuing nukes he continues to reiterate that he wants nukes. This guy really wants to experience American nukes doesnt he? We should show drop them all on him and turn Iran into a glass.parking.lot. courtesy of the Red White and Blue. Lets make Iranians exstinkt like the sabretooth tiger and that will teach them to have a leader we dont like. Protests After he rigged another election there were massive protests. He tried to kill everyone but they used twitter to reveal what he was doing. Soon Americans and even Canadians were standing up and demanding action be taken, and the Republican senators were happy to oblige but Obama said no because the guy is an appeaser and of course those tired wingnut democrats went along with it. Obama is such a hippocrat. He swatted a fly or whatever it was buzzing around his face in that interview but he wont drop bombs on Iran? Double standards. What do you expect from the guy who blew jackets off and decided he would just walk around the Oval Office wearing a shirt. He respects nothing. At the very least we should exile this guy to an island or something like we did with Napoleon dynamite. In fact lets exile him to Antarctica because thats the only island he deserves. He can then do all his whining to penguins. Controversy He has been no stranger to controversy since seizing power. Comments about Isreal He think Jews are all devils and he said Isreal should be wiped off the map therefore he is going to attack them. This harks back to the days of World War II. Wouldnt you have stopped Hitler if you could go back in time and knew what he was going to do? You dont see what Im getting at? Dont be coy. Odious people do odious things and thats why we need to turn Iran into a glass.parking.lot.NOW, because that would basically keep another holocaust from happening. I mean connect the dots libtards. I cant believe that by saying we shouldnt bomb Iran your basically saying Isreal doesnt have a right to defend itself. Wow just wow. All I know is theres trouble brewing and Ahmedinijihad better duck because INCOMING!!!!!! Lets drop a bomb right on his head like a bolt of lightning. But no, instead Obama is going to bow to him and try to "negotiate". This guy sucks Obamas black cock and Obama reciprocates. Gays He said there are no gays in Iran...really? Hmm maybe I should move there then. Im just tired of always being around these gay people. Look I have no problem with you being gay but Im NOT so dont even try it. Being gay is a capital offense in Iran but its a capital offense anywhere in the world if you try to do it to me. I will give you the death penalty personally flamer because your a sex predator and a degnerate. Meanwhile I am STRAIGHT and I like nothing more then to get a girl, oil her up and get wild in the bedroom. Unlike these Muslims who would rather get a girl and thrash her around because they hate women. You know what, never mind I am NOT moving to Iran. Earthquake saferoom He stole somebodys idea for an earthquake saferoom to keep them safe from hurricanes or avalanches, and maybe earthquakes to. That is literally the stealing of a trade secret which makes him a trader guilty of treason. Its the same as when Calvin Kline stole Kramers idea for Sex Panther cologne that smells like the beach.